


How A Winchester Loves

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Loving, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little loving from the Winchesters on Saint Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How A Winchester Loves

Sam sighed ever so slightly against him, his warm breath smoking along Dean's shoulder. 

'The breath of my life' Dean mused wryly, wondering why this so wrong relationship with his baby brother caused him no guilt, but on the contrary made him feel as if he was floating on a fluffy white cloud of pure romanticism like some starry-eyed teen.  
He tightened his arm around his younger brother, the movement causing Sam to burrow further into him.

Sam's skin was still veiled in a sheen of sweat from their earlier amorous exertions and Dean was again amazed at how in sleep his little brother's features relaxed into an innocence his thirty years of dangerous living should have erased completely. But they hadn't and Dean's eternally present protective urges blossomed into flame at the thought of anyone laying a hand on his brother to hurt or cause him pain.

Despite the empathic and reassuring image Sam gave to the outside world, his younger sibling was an aggressive lover, the opposite to Dean whose outward belligerence morphed into tenderness and attention to his partner's needs when he had sex.  
:  
:

With Sam however, the opposite applied  
His little brother's intensity in bed, his strong body so different to that of Dean's female lovers stimulated an aspect of the elder Winchester's character he hadn't been aware of, a yearning to dominate.  
It gave Dean the freedom to control his little brother, to let Sam work through his sexual aggressiveness until he teetered on the brink of orgasm, his lean body taut with anticipation. 

Only then would Dean kneel between Sam's trembling thighs.  
He'd bring his fingers to his mouth, licking exaggeratedly at them one after the other, his full red lips tight around each as he sucked, savouring the desire in Sam's wide staring eyes, their gaze fixed on Dean's mouth, hypnotised by his big brother's actions.

Dean would go on to ply his magic, working in one wet finger after another, a smile curving his lips, knowing he was the cause of Sam's little moans while he concentrated on widening his baby brother's ass-hole to allow him a slick entry.

When he did push into Sam, both brothers shuddered at the thrill that washed so potently over them; Dean because every time he joined with Sam was a unique moment, something no one else in the universe could ever offer him, while Sam squirmed in bliss at being filled, taken and loved by his big brother.

Dean adored that moment, when everything stilled to a breathless expectancy.  
It was nearly as satisfying as an orgasm. To have Sam at his mercy, laid out before him in all his naked beauty, waiting for Dean to concede the pleasure that would come whenever his big brother decided it was time.

Dean loved the heady power that having this kind of control over his needy little brother gave him, and the orgasm, when it came, had something of magical; savage and powerful yet at the same time tender and comforting.

He turned his body towards Sam, pushing the damp hair back from his sibling's face, throwing an arm over him and threading his legs through his.  
Once upon a time the nights had brought dreams of hell and unspeakable horrors, now they were filled with well-being, pleasure and a love so strong that once experienced could never be quenched.


End file.
